Duncan's Lost Love
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: On that fateful night at Ostagar, Duncan paid a visit to an old friend. Oneshot.


**This idea just popped into my head, so tell me what you think.**

Duncan watched as Allistar led Daveth, Ser Jory, and the young city elf to where the Joining would take place. Before the ritual, however, he had some business to tend to in the wilds. _We found two apostates in the Kocari Wilds. An old woman and her daughter. They'd taken the treaties and protected_ _them. _Perhaps it was too much to hope for, but he had to seek them out. He had to know if the old woman was Flemeth.

As he searched the wilds, he came to the realization he was being watched. He drew his blades and turned to find a giant spider staring at him. The creature did not attack, nor shy away. He sheathed his blades. "Mage, show your true form." Laughter came from the spider as it transformed into a young woman dressed in rags. "How very perceptive of you. You must be a Grey Warden, yes? What business do you have here in these wilds of mine, rather than battling the darkspawn at Ostagar?"

"I seek the mages living here, an old woman and her daughter."

The woman scoffed. "You are no templar. What do you want?"

"To see an old friend."

She grunted. "Very well. I shall take you to my mother. Then, you must leave." With that, she turned and left. Duncan followed her, keeping track of where they were going so he could find his way back. He bit back his anticipation at the possible reunion. After all, this might be just an apostate living in the wilds with her daughter. Then again, it might be Flemeth.

As they approached a hut deep in the wilds, an old woman stepped outside the hut. "You've brought a guest so late at night."

"Yes, mother. Another Grey Warden. He came alone."

The old woman looked at Duncan. "You have your treaties. What more do you ask of an old woman?"

Duncan narrowed his eyes. There, her eyes. It WAS Flemeth. "Flemeth...you still live!"

Flemeth raised an eyebrow, then memory returned. "Duncan? Is that you? Of course it is, isn't it? My, you've come a long way for a reunion. And on the eve of battle, no less. What brings you here?"

Duncan smiled at her. "Is it not enough to wish to see you again?"

Flemeth shook her head. "Morrigan, go inside. The Grey Warden and I have something...private, to discuss." She waited until Morrigan was away before turning back to Duncan. "I told you then, Duncan. It was fun. Now it's over."

"You can't tell me that after all we shared, you feel nothing. Even you can't say that."

"The flames have long been extinguished from these loins, I can assure you. You shouldn't have come: there are more important things."

Duncan shook his head in frustration. "You can't possibly mean that you feel nothing, not a twinge of what we had. Even after all this time, I've kept the ring you gave me."

"Yes, I know. I sensed you coming and sent Morrigan out so you would not be lost. Grey Warden lives are too few to waste, with this blight."

"Flemeth...I still love you."

Flemeth's eyes widened, filling with rage. "Do not speak of such things to me, Warden! I gave you a daughter because you asked me for aid. What happened to her? She died in the Joining! You did not even contact me to inform me: I heard through rumors alone. Because of that, I had to scrounge for a new one. I have become old in the time since we last met. Do not speak to me of what we had, what you feel. I care nothing for you, now begone! Go back to your Ostagar and defend against the darkspawn."

Duncan's eyes widened, then he looked down in sorrow and regret. "Flemeth, I-"

"Begone, I said!"

Duncan sighed and nodded. "As you wish." He returned to the path to take him back to Ostagar.

**Later that night...**

Flemeth flew over Ostagar as a dragon, watching the carnage occur. She saw as Loghain abandoned the king to his death. She shrieked with pain as she saw the darkspawn overcome Duncan, killing him and smashing him into the ground. She swooped down and charred most of them with her flame, then rolled Duncan over. Wrapped around his finger, the wilds ring she'd crafted for him. He had indeed kept it all these years. She heard a scream from the Tower of Ishal and jumped to flight once more, swooping in and rescuing the wardens from their plight. She flew back to her hut and laid them on the ground, transforming back to human form and looking at them. The blonde man from before who she suspected to be a templar, and the intelligent young elf. Morrigan came outside and gasped, then helped Flemeth bring them into the hut. The man's wounds were minor and healed in minutes. The girl, however, had been shot in the chest by multiple arrows. Even such major wounds, however, were easily healed.

_Oh, Duncan, I'm so sorry. I should not have sent you away like that. I lied, Duncan. _Flemeth closed her eyes, willing the tears to stop. _I love you too._


End file.
